taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
New Year's Day
"New Year's Day" is the fifteenth track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. It was released on November 9, 2017, through Big Machine Records. It is the fourth single off the album and released to country radio. Background Eight days preceding reputation's release, Good Morning America's Lara Spencer revealed that there will be an exclusive performance of a "never before heard" song by Taylor. A promo video was shown, which included shots of Taylor's Rhode Island house and a brief shot her playing the piano in that house. On November 9, a day before the album's release, ABC Television Network aired the video and uploaded it to their YouTube channel as well. The song is revealed to be the fifteenth track on her album, "New Year's Day". The video was revealed to be shot during Taylor's Rhode Island secret session, where she handpicks 100 of her fans to get an exclusive listen to her new album. She performs the acoustic version of this song while other fans listen and sing along. This song was also performed on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. Taylor cancelled her plans to perform the song on his show after his mother passed away. The lyrics happened to correlate with the experience Jimmy had with his mother. Theme The song brings images of a New Year's party to life and talks about not erasing memories you want to get rid of, because they won’t get rid of you so you should hold on and learn from them and recognize both the good and the bad times. Usually, people like to think that the person you share a New Year's kiss is the most important one, but in this case, the person who stays after the party and helps you clean up is the most important person. Lyrics There's glitter on the floor after the party Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor You and me from the night before, but Don’t read the last page But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared And you’re turning away I want your midnights But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi I can tell that it's gonna be a long road I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe Or if you strike out and you're crawling home Don't read the last page But I stay when it’s hard, or it’s wrong Or we're making mistakes I want your midnights But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you And I will hold on to you Please don't ever become a stranger Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere Please don't ever become a stranger Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere There’s glitter on the floor after the party Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor You and me forevermore Don't read the last page But I stay when it's hard, or it's wrong Or we're making mistakes I want your midnights But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you And I will hold on to you Please don't ever become a stranger Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere Please don't ever become a stranger Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere Category:Reputation songs Category:Reputation singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff